Quando o Sangue Veela se impoe: terceira temporada FINAL
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: Agora, com sua justa virou dezesseis, Draco Malfoy enfrenta a realidade que seu sangue veela levou para escolher um parceiro. Mas... teria sido só isso? É que o destino estava tirando sarro dele?
1. A herança de Draco

Capítulo 1: A Herança de Draco.

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Remus encontrava-se lendo tranquilamente em sua sala privada, enquanto via como sua filha tomava o chá com suas bonecas muggles. De repente, a porta abriu-se de um estrondo nada cerimonioso e viu que seu filho maior entrava com um cenho pouco característico em sua cara formosa. O castanho sorriu com sabedoria e mudou a folha que estava lendo, como se não se importasse que seus sentidos de lobo lhe dissessem que seu filho estava agoniado, horrorizado e revelado, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

O loiro caminhou a grandes trancos até sentar ao lado de seu pai com um suspiro resmungão, sem fazer caso ao saúdo de sua irmãzinha.

-Pareces tensionado. - disse Remus, vendo que seu filho não ia falar se não pressionava.

-É ele. - foi todo o que o adolescente grunhiu.

-Oh?- Lupin pestanejou inocente, deixando de lado seu livro. - Não creio entender, céu.

-Sei que o sabes! Tens estado incomodando com isso desde que entrei a Hogwarts!- Draco gritou acusatoriamente.

-Não me grite, Draco. - disse seriamente o maior. - E em verdade não sei do que me esta falando. - agregou, mas o brilho divertido em seus olhos dizia o contrário.

Faz três dias que seu filho tinha cumprido os 16 anos e, portanto, sua herança veela se tinha manifestado. Sendo tão pouca a proporção (1/4), ela não tinha sido tão dura como para Lucius, mas, mesmo assim, afetava a Draco, lhe indicando que devia reunir com seu casal o quanto antes, senão queria enlouquecer de desejo. E, tendo como antecedente a experiência de seu pai, que praticamente tinha violado a Remus nos corredores de Hogwarts, melhor se apressava.

Evidentemente, Remus Lupin estava ao tanto de quem era o casal de seu filho e sabê-lo era muito hilariante.

-Sim sabe… - Draco refutou baixinho.

-Não, não sei…

O loiro girou-se para fulminar a seu papai com a mirada.

-Meu casal de enlace… - disse em um sussurrou, como se lhe custasse falar. - É ele… ele…

-Anda diga. - incitou Remus, à beira do ataque de riso. - Não pode ser tão grave.

-É POTTER, MALDIÇÃO! E SE É MALDITAMENTE GRAVE!- rugiu o veela, sua cara vermelha da fúria e vergonha.

-Não amaldiçoes em frente a tua irmã!- Remus grunhiu ameaçante, fazendo que seu filho se removesse incómodo em seu assento. Só seu papai podia o fazer sentir um menino tonto em momentos como este!

-Sinto-o… - murmurou e olhou de relance a Camila, vendo como ela olhava com olhos como pratos aos dois. Nunca dantes tinha ouvido gritar a seu irmão dessa maneira. - Podemos ir a outro lado?

-Sim, acho que será melhor que vamos ao despacho de teu pai. - disse Remus e disse em voz alta o nome de um dos elfos para que olhasse à menina no que voltava.

-Ali…? Mas…

-Teu pai não está filho, se isso é o que te preocupa. Estaremos sozinhos ali.

-Oh, bem, vamos.

Milhares de pensamentos ante esta nova descoberta viajaram pela mente de Draco no que demoravam a chegar ao amplo e custosamente amodelado despacho de Lucius Malfoy. Uma vez ali, Remus dirigiu-se ao cadeirão verde Slytherin maior do lugar e convidou a seu filho a que se sentasse junto a ele.

-Agora diga-me com mais acalma que tem que ver Harry em teu estado alterado.

Draco mando-lhe uma mirada incrédula a seu papai.

-Não faça o que não sabe, papai. - grunhiu acusatoriamente. - Desde faz muito que sabe e me tens estado insinuando quem seria meu casal de enlace.

-E você sempre me negava, tanto que me cri. - mentiu com um sorriso.

-Mas tinha razão. - resmungou. - Harry Potter é meu casal de enlace, meu maldito sangue veela tem-me estado dizendo desde faz em uma semana. Não tenho podido me sacar ao maldito menino-que-viveu da cabeça e o único que desejo é ir, o buscar e…- se ruborizou e se negou a terminar a oração.

-Awww, Draco. Sou tão feliz por ti! - o castanho abraçou a seu filho e não se proibiu soltar um riso de felicidade e ironia.

-Feliz e um corno! Por que tem que ser Potter, papai?! - queixou-se o garoto, enterrando sua cara em suas mãos pálidas.

-As coisas são assim, Draco. Agora sabe por tudo o que passou seu pai comigo. Ele também esteve em um estado de negação ao princípio, mas resultou ser pior… bom, não tanto… porque desfrutei a cada momento em que seu controle sobre seu sangue veela se perdia.

-Papai…! Deixa de pensar nessas coisas pervertidas e concentra em meu problema! - o garoto gemeu. Seu pai passava muito tempo com esse pervertido de Sirius Black!

-Filho, eu não vejo problema nisto. - disse, acariciando a cabeça dos semi-longos cabelos loiros platinados. - E, dentro de tudo, tens algo mais de sorte que teu pai. Porque ele e eu nem sequer nos falávamos quando recebeu sua herança, não demoramos muito em nos apaixonar, mas foi muito incómodo ao princípio, tanto para nós como para nossos amigos. No entanto, Harry e você têm uma espécie de camaradaria desde que sabem que seus pais eram amigos no passado, ou me equivoco?

-Bom, não… mas segue sendo… Potter. - disse com desprezo.

-Tivesses preferido outra?

-Não pode me perguntar isso. - disse com o cenho franzido. - Agora que sei que esse Gryffindor é meu casal, já não posso pensar em ninguém melhor…

O maior suspirou enquanto atraía a seu filho a um abraço carinhoso.

-Recorda que eu era "Lupin", o mestiço pobretão e licantropo. Harry, por outro lado, é famoso, tem suficiente dinheiro para todas as gerações que venham com seu sobrenome, não tem uma maldição como a minha e tudo isso consegue opacar que seja um mestiço.

-Não terá uma maldição como a tua, mas um louco racista quer sua cabeça. - disse com algo de amargura.

Ambos guardaram silêncio depois dessa declaração e Remus apertou o abraço sobre seu filho ao sentir como a realidade de suas próprias palavras colavam forte em Draco. Sendo um veela, era evidente que o sentido de proteção estalaria contra qualquer um que desejasse lastimar a seu casal, como aquela vez em que Bellatrix tentou o golpear a ele, Lucius quase a assassinara. E agora as coisas se voltava a complicar, mas para seu filho. E isso era mais grave, porque o poder e o desejo de vingança de Lord Voldemort não era nada comparado a uma paixão adolescente. Não só Harry estaria em perigo de agora em mais, senão também seu filho.

-Sairemos adiante com isto, Draco. - murmurou. - O destino quis que Harry seja seu casal de enlace e nós, teus pais, nos encarregaremos de que passem através de todas as provas que este lhes tenha preparado.

-Obrigado papai.

-De nada céu, sabe que farei tudo o que esteja em minhas mãos para que seja feliz.

Draco assentiu, desenvolveu seus braços do torso de seu papai e levantou-se. Caminhou até a porta e deteve-se a meio abrir, olhou a Remus com o cenho franzido e removeu-se incómodo em seu lugar. O castanho levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Eh… papai… posso pedir-te um favor?

-Sim…- disse algo duvidoso. - Seguro.

-Poderia… poderia dizer-lhe ao pai?

Os olhos de Remus abriram-se como platos.

-O de seu casal?- Draco assentiu. - Mas… isso é algo que tu deveria de lhe dizer, Draco. Sabe que é coisa de veelas e tradição.

-Mas…! Eu não quero lho dizer a pai! Sabe como o reagirá!

-Sim, estou ao tanto disso. - o licantropo massageou sua testa. - Mas mesmo assim, não é minha tarefa dizer a teu pai que tem passado com sua eleição, filho. - ao ver a cara de desgraça de seu filho, teve que agregar: - Que te parece se te acompanho enquanto lhe diz? É o máximo que posso fazer por ti.

Draco suspirou enquanto seus ombros caíam.

-Bem… só… me dá um tempo até que me prepare.

-Está tudo bem, seu pai não te pressionará, suponho que tens até o fim desta semana. - tentou tranquilizar.

-Tsk, obrigado. Vou-me. - resmungou antes de sair.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rodolphus suspirou desde seu cômodo lugar entre os braços de seu casal. Ambos, Sirius e ele se encontravam no pátio da casa que Black tinha comprado para que todos eles vivessem juntos. Estavam em uma manta sobre a grama enquanto viam a Ron, Harry, Ginny e Lucas ter um partido de Quidditch.

Para ele as coisas tinham melhorado, conquanto seguia sendo um prófugo para a justiça mágica, não se preocupava de que o fossem encontrar. Certamente, os Aurores não se iam imaginar que um dos comensais mais buscados e perigoso se encontrasse vivendo baixo o mesmo teto que o menino-que-viveu. Era por isso que podia desfrutar dos mimos, caricias e outras coisas mais atrevidas do homem que amava, poder ver crescer a seu filho e compartilhar com ele e também conhecer ao menino mais famoso do Mundo Mágico, que era um garoto tão precisado de carinho, como ele nunca se tivesse imaginado.

O homem voltou a suspirar e desta vez Sirius teve que perguntar.

-Que é o que te tem tão pensativo?- sussurrou a seu ouvido.

-Nosso filho. - disse, seus olhos celestes fincados na figura do adolescente. - Remus contou-me o que passou em quatro do Véu, Sirius. Sei o que lhe fez a Bellatrix.

-Ela merecia. - grunhiu o animago.

Rodolphus separou-se do abraço e girou-se para olhar a seu amante.

-Sei muito bem isso, amor. - admitiu, sentando-se melhor na manta. - Mas era necessário que ele a ajustiçara? Está bem que um garoto de 14 anos não tenha remordimentos alguns ao matar assim…? Tão a sangue frio?

-Rod…

-A própria Narcisa disse-me, Siri. Desde que inteirou-se da verdade, Lucas propôs-se vingar nossa separação… - suspirou enquanto Sirius atraía-o para um abraço, vendo que o homem tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - Não gosto que de nosso pequeno tenha um lado tão escuro, algo do que tentei o afastar ao lhe dar de afilhado a Dumbledore. Vi-o, segue tão fresco e sorridente como sempre, como se o do Ministério nunca tivesse sucedido… mas tem tomado a vida de uma pessoa, Sirius, por mais que ela lhe tenha merecido, não deveria atuar como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

-Entendo-te, meu amor. - murmurou o animago, estranhamente sério. - Falaremos com ele ao respeito. Parece-te? - sentiu a seu casal assentir contra seu peito. - Talvez só está ocultando suas sensações e não podemos o notar. Quando o conheci pensei que era um Gryffindor de pés a cabeça, mas acho que tem mais de uma característica que o faz um digno Slytherin.

-Igual que seu pai. - caçoou o outro, tentando aliviar o humor de sua conversa.

-Hey! Eu sou um perfeito leão!- exclamou indignadamente, internamente agradecido pela pequena broma. Porque agora que o pensava, podia ver a lógica nas palavras de seu amante. Seria um horror que seu pequeno pudesse matar a sangue frio sem sentir nada de remordimentos, porque pensava que se desfazia de um estorvo, isso o compararia perfeitamente com um comensal.

Rodolphus sorriu-lhe e levantou-se do solo para chamar a seu filho. O garoto protestou, mas a mirada severa de sua "mãe" disse-lhe que melhor deixasse de protestar. Junto com seu casal, os três caminharam até dentro da casa, deixando a uns confundidos Weasley e Harry.

Despacho de Sirius

-Buuu… Que passa? Estava-me divertindo lá afora, sabem?- resmungou o garoto.

-É algo importante, filho. - disse Rodolphus, empurrando-o para que se sentasse em um dos cadeirões. - Senão não te tivéssemos cortado o jogo.

-Que passa então? - grunhiu, cruzando-se de braços.

-É a respeito de passou-o no Ministério faz em algumas semanas. - disse Sirius, olhando com seriedade.

Ambos pais notaram como o corpo do garoto se tensava e olhava para a janela.

-Que passa com isso…?- murmurou.

-Mataste a uma pessoa, Lucas. - disse Lestrange, tomando suavemente a mão de seu filho entre a sua.

Se era possível, o corpo do garoto se tensou ainda mais, retirou sua mão bruscamente da de sua mãe e olhou a ambos adultos com fúria.

-E isso que?!- exclamou. - Ela lhe merecia! Fez-nos a vida impossível a todos! Ela merecia a morte…! E se não tivesse sido pelo Véu lhe tivesse mandado um Avada! Tenho-o estado praticando para isso!

-Lucas!- gritaram ambos pais em choque, por sua atitude e as últimas palavras.

-Que tens dito?- sibilou Black perigoso, acercando ao garoto para girá-lo a fazer-lhe frente.- Como pode ser que saiba lançar essa maldição?

-Que se posso a fazer?- devolveu o outro, olhando-o com desafio. - Tenho-a estado praticando para nosso próprio bem.

-Lucas, faz favor!- exclamou Rodolphus, aterrorizado. - Escuta o que está dizendo? Ninguém prática algo como isso por desporto! Só se…!

-Só se que…?- murmurou com seus olhos brilhando em sem fim de emoções. - Só se se guarda tanto rancor para uma pessoa que deseja a matar? Pois isso é! Ela me tirou a meus pais por sua própria conveniência! Negou-me viver com meus pais! Quero a meus tios, mas não é o mesmo! Nunca foi o mesmo…!

Lucas agora chorava desconsolado, os homens trocaram uma mirada de pena e foi Sirius quem se acercou a abraçar ao menor. Lucas se aferrou a ele como se fosse uma tabela salva-vidas e chorou ainda mais. Lestrange acercou-se vacilante e, com uma mão tremendo, acariciou a cabeça de seu filho.

-Sento-o tanto, bebê… sento que por nossos erros você tenha tido que sofrer. - soluçou. - Se não tivesse sido tão covarde… se tão só me tivesse enfrentado a ela e ido a Sirius nesse momento…

-Eu não queria… - gaguejava Lucas. - Não podia evitar o sentimento… eu não queria… mas sentia que se não o fazia nunca seríamos felizes… - se apertou ainda mais ao peito de seu pai. Ambos estavam quase à mesma altura. - Não o voltarei a fazer… o juro…

-Claro que não, pequeno. - murmurou Sirius a seu ouvido. - Você nunca terá que passar por esse tipo de situações outra vez… nós nos encarregaremos disso.

-Sim, Lucas… nós…

Rodolphus deixou de falar, franziu o cenho e retrocedeu uns passos. Sacudiu a cabeça e inspirou várias vezes. Não se sentia do todo bem.

-Rod…?- chamou preocupado seu casal, ao vê-lo empalidecer de repente.

-Sirius, acho que…- sussurrou e não pôde dizer nada mais, porque nesse momento todo foi negro e caiu ao andar.

-RODOLPHUS!

-MAMÃE!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Malcolm, vêem aqui um momento.

O garoto Baddock olhou a seu papai com o cenho franzido e seguiu-o. Desde faz como em uma semana que estava bastante raro e o que mais o tinha preocupado era que ontem se tinha levado a seu irmãozinho de sete anos para passear, mas depois não tinha voltado com ele. Quando lhe perguntou onde estava Damião, seu pai lhe desviou a mirada e lhe disse que o tinha deixado com uma se suas tias.

Isso alarmou ao adolescente, porque que ele soubesse, só tinha duas tias e elas viviam em Paris. Por que seu pai levaria a seu irmãozinho a um lugar tão afastado assim porque sim e sem levar nada de roupa?

Chegaram até o estudo do Senhor Baddock e todo o sangue de Malcolm torceu sua cara ao ver a figura alta e com especulantes olhos vermelhos que estava sentado depois do escritório de seu pai.

_**Continuará… **_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N/T**

**Nossa o primeiro capitulo da terceira temporada! **

**Não é verdade que esse final do capitulo ficou um pouco tenso demais pro meu gosto? :O**

**Tadinho do Malcom o que será que ele vai fazer para se livrar disso tudo? Ou será que ele vai entrar nesse time também… só Deus sabe!**

**Bom bora para os reviews? Vejo vocês lá :D**

**o/**


	2. Um veela sofrido

Capitulo 2: Um veela sofrido.

-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Um loiro formoso encontrava-se sentado no jardim de sua casa, pensando no cruel que era sua vida. De todas as pessoas que conhecia no mundo, teve que ser justamente esse insofrível de Potter o que seu sangue veela escolheu como casal. Suspirou, agora sim que entendia a seu pai, deveu sofrer o mesmo quando se inteirou que seu papai, Remus, era seu casal. Ainda que, se uma vez que conseguisse conquistar à cara-rajada iam ter um casal tão bonito, talvez não seria tão mau se casar com um Gryffindor como ele.

-Olá, Dray. - alguém sibilou a seu ouvido, lhe dando um susto de morte. Girou lentamente sua cabeça, sentindo seu coração desbordante… poderia ser…? Sua voz era a mesma que recordava, mas… que fazia ali? Quando terminou de girar seu tronco, pôde ver os olhos mais verdes e impressionantes de mundo, se odiou ao sentir essas horrorosas borboletas retorcer seu estômago. Era Harry Potter, por suposto, sorrindo-lhe de maneira sedutora.

-P-Potter…?- sussurrou, incrédulo ao ver ao Rapaz de Ouro justamente em seu jardim e detrás seu. Como não o escutou vir? - Q-Que faz aqui…?

-Você me chamaste…- sibilou, tendendo sobre o corpo Draco que, inconscientemente, se foi deitando na grama pelo peso extra.- Desejando ver-me… tocar-me… beijar-me…- murmurou, posando seus lábios sobre os do loiro.

O loiro gemeu e abriu sua boca disposto a que o moreno fizesse com ela o que quisesse. Sentindo a rendição, Harry introduziu sua língua na boca do Slytherin e jogou com a carne do outro, enquanto suas mãos viajavam às quadris estreitas do loiro.

-Oh, Harry…

-Mmmhhh… Draco…

-Draco…?- uma voz longínqua pediu.- Draco!

Draco Malfoy saltou em seu assento na Biblioteca de sua casa e olhou assustado a seu padrinho, Severus Snape que o olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada. Oh, não…! Outra vez tinha-se ficado dormido e tinha tido outro desses sonhos! Estava-se voltando louco!

-Merda… - murmurou, volteando a cabeça para ocultar seu rubor. Horrorizado, pôde notar que seu membro estava semi-duro. Esperando que Severus não o notasse moveu seu túnica subtilmente para esconder esse fato.

-Estás bem…?- entrecerrou seus olhos. - Luzes como teu pai quando tinha sonhos pervertidos com Lupin no Colégio. - estremeceu-se ante a lembrança. Porque seu querido amigo tinha o costume de relatar-lhe com voz apaixonada e apaixonada no que consistiram esses sonhos.

-Que tenta insinuar com isso?!- pediu alterado.

-Não estou insinuando nada, afilhado. - levantou uma sobrancelha. - Ainda que tua reação faz-me suspeitar…

Para aumentar as suspeitas do pocionista, Draco gemeu e enterrou sua cara em suas mãos, negando com a cabeça e murmurando incoerências.

-Não… por que…? Isto não me pode estar passando…

-Que passa, Draco? - perguntou algo preocupado. - Segundo tenho entendido, ainda não tens encontrado casal, verdadeiro?

O loiro descobriu seu rosto, deixando ver um intenso rubor e um cenho. Mordeu-se o lábio inferior e olhou inseguro ao maior.

-Pai ainda não o sabe… não lhe pude dizer… isto é… não me atrevo… não se como vai reagir… ele…

-Está resmungando.

-Isto é difícil para mim, de acordo?!- gritou, esticando seus cabelos em frustração.

-Oh, Draco. - Snape suspirou, entendendo. - Não me diga que os pressentimentos de seu papai eram verdadeiros…?

-Sim… - disse o loiro com voz pequena, olhando interessado as mãos em sua colo.

-Por Salazar… tinha que ser Potter outra vez.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

. depois.:.

-Awww… Draco…- o loiro franziu o cenho ao sentir como uns fortes braços rodeavam seu torso. Por suposto, essa voz abafada e a cabeça que se refregava por suas costas não era outra que a de seu primo, Lucas Lestrange. Mas… desde quando este atordoado tinha um corpo mais forte e maciço que ele? De fato, se parava-se junto a ele, podia notar que Lucas lhe sacava ao menos uma cabeça de diferença em estatura.

-S-o-l-t-a-m-e. - sibilou Malfoy, desfazendo do abraço para fulmina-lo com a mirada.

-Awww… Por que tão mauzinho…?- arrulhou, com lágrimas de crocodilo. - Não sabe quanto te estranhei!

-Oh, faz favor. - bufou, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Sei que estando com tua verdadeira família te está passando em grande.

-Mas não é o mesmo! Quando caçoo com Harry ele só se ri e nega com a cabeça!- fez um bico, não notando o rubor do veela à menção do moreno. - Não é como tu que te enfurnasse e tenta me replicar! - abraçou-o novamente. - Não é gracioso caçoar com Gryffindors!

-ARG! Basta! - gritou, tratando de sair dentre os braços de Lucas, forcejaram um momento, até que o moreno o soltou, olhando com o cenho franzido.

-Que passa contigo…?- olhou-o de acima abaixo. - Está mais delgado e teu cabelo tem crescido uns quantos centímetros… Mmmhhh… se não soubesse que era você diria que é uma mulher… está todo… feminino.

-A quem dizes-lhe mulher, idiota?!- estalou Draco. Lucas riu e saiu a correr quando seu primo sacou sua varinha.

E as palavras de Lucas eram verdade, Draco tinha-o notado. Desde que recebeu sua herança faz mais de um mês, seu precioso corpo tinha começado a mudar. Por suposto, seus pais tinham-lhe advertido disso, mas não estava seguro se estava mudando da maneira adequada. Seu corpo nunca foi muito musculoso, mas ele se jactava de saber que tinha os músculos duros nas partes necessárias. Muito a seu horror, agora, ao olhar ao espelho nu, podia ver que seus quadris estavam mais estreitas e sua cintura mais marcada. Em sua cara, seus pómulos estavam algo mais pronunciado e seus lábios algo mais carnosos. Seu cabelo loiro platino era um pouco mais longo à cada dia que passava e seus sentidos veelas mais aumentados. Ele sentia que precisava a Potter, mas de uma maneira algo estranha para ele.

-Draco…? Está bem, filho? - chegou-lhe uma voz, sacando-o de suas cavilações.

-Eh…? Ah, sim pa. Esse é idiota de Lucas, que não deixa de me incomodar. - grunhiu, olhando com enfado a porta por onde tinha desaparecido o moreno.

-Bem, porque preciso que esteja tranquilo para o que te vou dizer… - algo no tom de seu papai Remus não gostou nada a Draco.

-Que…?- pediu com voz pequena.

-Lucas veio para dizer-nos que lhe vão festejar o aniversário a Harry na nova Mansão Black, filho. E todos temos que ir…

-Que?! Mas…!

-Vêem senta-te, Draco. - disse, assinalando o cadeirão mais próximo. Uma vez ali, Remus tomou as mãos de seu filho e olhou-o aos olhos. - Ainda não entendo porque atrasa o momento de dizer a teu pai toda a verdade, ele se inteirará inevitavelmente. E acho que agora é a melhor oportunidade, tendo em conta que não podemos faltar ao aniversário de Harry, acho que deverias lhe dizer, para que te ajude a te controlar uma vez que estejamos lá. Não acho que a Harry ou a Sirius lhe agrade ter um veela que se queira violar ao aniversariante.

-Argh! Papai…! Não o diga dessa maneira!- gemeu.

-É verdade, Draco. É que talvez não recorda o que te contamos que nos sucedeu a teu pai e a mim?

_**:Lembrança: **_

-Primeiro "encontro" entre Lucius e Remus-

Remus abriu os olhos, surpreendido. Lucius estava começando a brilhar ou algo, porque, repentinamente, sua pele se voltou mais luminosa e sua formosura se acrescentou ainda mais. E seus olhos… eles mostravam um desejo que o fez se estremecer. Mal foi consciente quando uns fortes braços o tomaram da cintura, enquanto era aplastado contra a parede e uns suaves lábios tomavam posse dos seus.

E a palavra finque era posse. Porque Lucius submeteu-o a um beijo possesivo, como se ele lhe pertencesse, como se a vida se lhe fosse em isso. E como Remus não era nenhum tonto, e já tinha admitido sua atração pelo Slytherin, aproveitou a situação que se lhe apresentou, não sem se sentir confundido por tão repentino assalto. Sentiu como lhe mordiam o lábio inferior e o abriu a boca para protestar, no entanto, nada mais que um gemido saiu dela, quando a língua do loiro se adentrou nessa cavidade. Suas línguas começaram uma luta na que o veela se viu vencedor e é que seu desejo era muitíssimo maior que o do castanho. Tanto reprimir-se estava-o matando. Longe de assustar-se por esse desborde de paixão, Remus acendeu-se ainda mais.

Cedo os beijos não foram suficientes e as mãos de Lucius, que estavam no quadril de Remus, baixaram até apertar o traseiro do homem-lobo. Gritou de surpresa ao sentir um belisco que lhe enviou ondas de prazer por todo o corpo. Quando a falta de ar se fez presente, se separaram, mas Lucius ainda não estava satisfeito, de modo que guiou seus lábios ao pescoço do outro homem. Desejava marcá-lo, era uma necessidade que o estava abrumando, de modo que mordeu essa delicada pele até que um fino fio de sangue pôde se ver e o lambeu com avidez. Remus voltou a gritar de prazer. O desejo de sentir um pouco mais dessa pele levou ao Slytherin a quase arrancar os botões da camisa do Gryffindor. Remus nem sequer protestou, a paixão que estava sentindo lhe tinham nublada a mente, mas ele também não ficou atrás e também começou a desabotoar a fina camisa de seu amante.

Lucius começou a lamber, mordisquear e beijar a pele do peito do outro sem apartar suas mãos do traseiro mais apetitoso que jamais tinha visto ou tocado. Seus instintos veelas estavam ao máximo e nada que seu frio autocontrole pudesse fazer poderia o deter de fazer seu a seu casal nesse momento. Em algum lugar da mente de Remus, algo lhe dizia que isso não estava de todo bem, mas Lucius despedia um aroma e algum tipo de magia que estavam enlouquecendo ao lobo dentro dele. Rosnava de desejo por deixar-se amar pelo outro. Sua pele era tão suave e branca e as caricias que lhe estava proporcionando o estavam por fazer se vir de uma hora para outra.

_**:Fim de Lembrança: **_

-Não tem falta que me recorde, muito obrigado. - murmurou o loiro, algo ruborizado.

-Awww… meu céu. Algo parecido te vai passar se é que não enfrenta o problema o quanto antes.

-Eu não me vou aproveitar de Potter em algum corredor! - protestou.

-Talvez você não, mas o veela dentro de ti se quererá aproveitar de seu casal em algum corredor de Hogwarts.

Draco pareceu desinflar-se, dando-lhe a razão a seu pai. Fechou os olhos e pensou nos pró e nos contra de sua situação. Por suposto, era consciente de que Lucius deveria saber, mas ele esperava ao menos poder assimilar sua própria realidade antes de lhe o dizer a seu pai, porque ele ainda não podia achar que o Potter fosse seu casal.

-Que são todos esses gritos?

O sangue do rosto de Draco drenou ao escutar a voz sibilante de seu pai, olhou com alarme a Remus e este lhe olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada, o loiro negou freneticamente com a cabeça e o licantropo não pôde mais que suspirar.

-É Draco, amor. Disse-lhe que devemos ir ao aniversário de Harry e se nega.

-Hn. - grunhiu o maior. - Eu também não quero ir, mas não há nada que possamos fazer. Não quero que o chucho ande choramingando depois, porque não quisemos ir ao aniversário de seu precioso afilhado.

-Bem… iremos. - disse Draco, olhando para outro lado, com um rubor em suas bochechas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-E…? E? E?! - Sirius pediu com impaciência.

Rodolphus pôs os olhos em alvo e suspirou. Abriu com lentidão a carta que lhe tinha chegado do medimago de San Mungo. A seu lado, Black não aguentou mais e assomou a cabeça por seu ombro para ler o resultado das análises que se tinha feito faz em uma semana depois do desmaio. Os olhos de ambos se abriram como pratos ao ler o final do pergaminho.

-Um bebê… - murmurou Lestrange.

-Outro menino. - disse Sirius com a mesma voz.

Ao sentir como o prófugo começava a tremer, o animago se apressou a rodear sua estreita cintura com seus braços e beijou seu pescoço.

-Não posso o crer… tão cedo? Só levamos dois meses de estar juntos!

-Jujuju… assim sou eu… todo um semental. - disse Sirius, com arrogância.

-Isto é sério, Black! Vamos ter um bebê! - exclamou o outro, com o cenho franzido.

-E eu te amo a ti, a nosso Lucas e ao bebê que leva dentro. - aferrou ainda mais sua cintura. - Não tens porque te alterar, ninguém sabe que está aqui e os que sim não te delatarão.

-Mas se encontram-me…? Se a alguém se lhe escapa? - engoliu saliva, para conter as lágrimas que se avizinhava. - Não posso dar a luz a um menino em Azkaban…

-Isso não vai passar, meu amor. - guiou a cabeça do outro para recosta-la em seu peito. - Ninguém te vai separar de meu lado… nunca. Viveremos como a família que nos foi negada faz 16 anos, não se preocupe… eu me encarregarei que os Aurores não saibam de ti.

-Creio-te, Sirius. Obrigado. - murmurou, antes de posar seus lábios nos do outro.

_**.:.31 de Julho.:. **_

Harry poderia dizer que este já era o melhor presenteio que tivesse tido sempre. Quando se acordou, Lucas o tinha surpreendido vestido de palhaço e lhe cantando o Feliz aniversário, usando artefatos dos gêmeos Weasley para encher sua habitação de pequenos fogos artificiais. Por trás dele, chegaram Sirius e Rodolphus com três presentes a cada um e lhe deram para que os abrisse. Nas caixas pôde encontrar os mais variados presentes e o que mais gostou foi uma bicicleta muggle que estava empequenecida para entrar em uma caixa. Nesse momento tinha olhado a seu padrinho e a mensagem esteve claro. Em seus olhos podia ver que ele sabia as privações que teve de menino e como sempre quis ter uma bicicleta como a que seus tios lhe presentearam a Dudley.

Esse foi o melhor presente, junto com saber que lhe iam fazer uma festa com pessoas que o queriam para valer. Por suposto, de sua mente não se ia o fato que Voldemort estava de volta e que teve alguns poucos ataques esporádicos durante esses meses, no entanto, se jurou que neste dia nada lhe ia importar. Só por 24 horas se esqueceria que era o menino-que-viveu.

Agora, os quatro se preparavam para a festa. Lastimosamente, Rodolphus teria que a passar encerrado, porque tinham recebido uma advertência de Lucius, lhes dizendo que talvez o novo Ministro de Magia, Scrimgeour ia visitar a Harry.

-Hey, colega. Feliz aniversário!

-Ron!- Harry sorriu e abraçou a seu amigo. - Obrigado, Onde está Hermione?

-Hmph! Não sei… tem estado rara todo o verão, carteando-se com não sei quem.

-Um namorado secreto?

-Não sei! Só espero que não seja um Slytherin! - grunhiu.

-Oh, vamos! - riu Harry. - Ainda enfadado porque teu irmãzinha está de namoro com Lucas? Sabe bem que ele não é como todos os Slytherin!

Ron olhou-o enfadado.

-Não é só isso! Praticamente toda minha família se envolveu com uma Serpente! Os gêmeos! Bill quase, quase esta comprometido com Regulus! Só ficamos Percy, Charlie e eu e já teremos confraternizado completamente com a Casa inimiga! Mas nada disso passasse!

-Hn… não sei… Tenho visto a Charlie muito falador e sorridente com Adrian Pucey, apesar que se levam bastante em diferença de idade. A seu irmão gosta dos menores…?

-Cala-te!

O moreno riu, não recordava ter passado um aniversário tão animado, também não um verão tão divertido se se punha a pensar. Era uma lastima saber que, quando regressasse a Hogwarts, a pressão de ser o "Eleito" caísse sobre seus ombros. E já todo mundo o saberia, se é que leram o Profeta diário de faz em uns dias.

-Bem, Draco, eu te tenho advertido. O único que posso te dizer é que esteja o mais afastado de Harry que possa.

-Tivesse-me ficado em casa. - murmurou.

-Não, não teria podido, mas se poderia lhe ter dito a verdade a teu pai.

-Basta com isso! Lhe direi quando esteja preparado.

-Que estão murmurando vocês dois?- perguntou Lucius com suspeita, enquanto terminavam de chegar até o recebedor da nova Mansão de Sirius, deixando a Camila no chão.

-Nada, pai! Só coisas sem sentido.

Pela mirada de Lucius, não lhe creu nada a seu filho, mas o deixou passar por agora. Olhou a seu esposo, mas ele lhe fez um gesto de que não poderia lhe dizer nada.

A prova para Draco chegou quando foram a lhe dar os presentes e felicitações a Harry. Algo dentro do loiro se removeu ao ver o esplendoroso sorriso no rosto de seu casal, fechou com forças a boca e tratou de controlar o cocegas que sentia por todo o corpo, que o incitavam a dar uns passos e estreitar ao moreno em seus braços e deixar que lhe fizesse o que quisesse. Pestanejou ao sentir que alguém o chamava, seu papai o olhava com diversão e o Malfoy maior com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Não vais saudar a Harry, filho? - perguntou Remus, divertido por ver os esforços de seu filho.

Draco o fulminou com a mirada.

-Feliz aniversário, toma… eh… Potter. - murmurou. Merda!

-Eh… obrigado, Draco.

O loiro conteve-se de gemer ao escutar como seu nome soava com o timbre de voz de seu casal. Por sorte, Harry presenteou-lhes outro sorriso e deu-se meia volta para saudar aos outros convidados que tinham chegado.

-Fez muito bem, filho. - troçou o homem-lobo.

-Não quero te ouvir. - grunhiu Draco, antes de caminhar ao setor mais afastado de Harry Potter.

No entanto, por mais que quisesse, o loiro não podia deixar de sentir esse "algo" que o empurrava a ter seus olhos em seu casal. Não podia evitar franzir o cenho e se incomodar a cada vez que alguém se acercava a ele e o abraçada, teve que se conter de rosnar quando Granger o abraçou e beijou bem perto dos lábios quando o Weasel a empurrou sem querer. Sem dúvida, estava-se alarmando, não podia crer se conter bem mais se todos esses idiotas tocavam dessa maneira a seu Harry.

-Feliz aniversário a ti…! Feliz aniversário a ti…! Feliz aniversário querido Harry…!- o moreno girou-se divertido ao escutar a Lucas cantar com uma voz algo distorcida. - Feliz aniversário, meu irmão querido! - gritou, dantes de estamparem um beijo de filme nos lábios.

Desde seu assento, Lucius franziu o cenho ao sentir um poder veela vir desde seu lado esquerdo. Olhou até ali e viu como seu filho olhava com fúria a onde estava Potter. Que significa isto…?

-Hey, Lucas! - exclamou Harry. - Que te tomaste?

-Papi deu-me Whiskey de fogo! - disse ele, orgulhoso.

-Sirius! - escutou-se que Remus repreendia ao animago.

-Sento-o! Não pensei que lhe fizesse efeito tão rápido!

-É um irresponsável, Sirius Black!

-Hey!

A discussão seguiu, mas Harry não o escutou. Porque muito dentro de sua mente, podia sentir uma voz que o chamava, que o precisava com loucura. Olhou para todos lados e a voz parecia vir de onde estava Draco Malfoy. Caminhou como em trace até o lugar, até ficar parado em frente ao loiro.

Draco viu-o vir e seus olhos abriram-se como pratos ao notar como o moreno se agachava até sua posição na cadeira, levantou as mãos, mas foi demasiado tarde, Harry se lançou sobre ele e começou a beija-lo com selvageria. Apesar que quis o evitar, não pôde fazer nada contra seus instintos e permitiu que Harry assaltasse sua boca sem contemplações e cedo começou a gemer de prazer.

-Que significa isto?!

Três vozes furiosas gritaram. Elas pertenciam a Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black e Ron Weasley. Remus levou-se uma mão à testa e suspirou, negando com a cabeça.

_**Continuará…**_

_**N/T**_

_**Mas que porra! Que fogo foi esse Potter! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**_

_**Bom meninas agora o chão vai tremer e o bicho vai pegar :D**_

_**Bora bora para os reviews...**_


End file.
